


Forget About It

by afrocurl



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed.  Too bad it had to come to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget About It

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://delicatelight.livejournal.com/profile)[**delicatelight**](http://delicatelight.livejournal.com/) and [](http://starxd-sparrow.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://starxd-sparrow.livejournal.com/)**starxd_sparrow** for the beta and support all along. At this point, all mistakes are my own.

“Forget it, Jake—it’s Chinatown.”  
 _Chinatown_

-*-

Logan had done well with his life. College graduate, good job, comfortable house—all his for the taking after years of shit ruined it previously. Despite the crap he’d gone through in high school, Logan enjoyed life as it had played out for him now.

He thought back on the years that had passed before Veronica had returned to town with fleeting fancy.

_Living in Neptune remained simple, and at times, interesting after his freshmen year. He’d watched as the city turned on Keith Mars again—this time over the evidence of Jake Kane’s missing hard drive._

_Vinnie was elected Sheriff, and the corrupt went back to ruling Neptune while the rich lived in complacency._

_Veronica ignored him around campus the next year, never telling him about her summer at the FBI or why he hadn’t seen Piz attached to her again._

_It was a simple rule they had established once sophomore year began. Avoid each other at all costs and no one was hurt._

As time wore on Veronica became a fleeting memory—one stored in the back of his mind on nights hazed over with tequila and memories of Lilly.

His job as the station manager of KTML allowed him to run the news without being a part of it, something that he enjoyed as much as his twisted sense of humor allowed him.

The balmy Neptune air hit him as he exited the station one June night. The on-shore flow kicked around trash in the station’s parking lot, whistling along the way towards the hills of the 90909. Slowly walking from the door to his car, Logan felt satisfied. His day had gone well—the station had a scope on a high-speed chase on the five that lasted hours, and his team on the ten o’clock news still managed to cover the chase and everything else that had been scheduled for that night.

A slow sigh escaped his lips as he ambled through the nearly empty parking lot, the wind brushing his face gently. The sound of shoes crunching on the gravel behind him broke him from his reverie; a muffled hiss filled the air, sending him instinctively to the ground.

As the would-be assassin fled the scene, Logan finally realized that today was someday.

-*-

“Hey Veronica. It’s Mac. I have something to tell you, but not over your voicemail. Call me back when you can. Bye.”

The clipped sound of the voice startled Veronica as she walked out of her apartment in Brookline for the evening. She’d managed to miss Mac’s call at the office, too, and was left with a gnawing feeling that something was rotten in the state of Neptune.

Understanding that she had to meet her colleagues from the _Globe_ in Copley in thirty minutes, Veronica huffed and briskly walked to the T stop.

-*-

Pushing the large door to her apartment open, Veronica entered with a resigned sigh. The night out with her friends had been a bust—the thoughts of Mac’s message clouding her ability to gossip about the other stupid people working in her section.

As she unbuttoned her pea coat, Veronica walked towards her phone, about to return Mac’s call. She punched the numbers quickly from memory, and waited through the hollow sounds of the ring in her ears.

“’lo?”

“Mac—it’s Veronica. You called earlier.”

“Yeah, I did. I’ve got some bad news for you. I think your dad’s afraid to tell you, so I’m just going to get this over with. Logan was shot outside his job the other night.”

Veronica stood, dumbstruck at the news. Instinctively, her fingers dropped the phone as her mouth gaped open. A beat later, she picked up the phone again, the sound of Mac’s panicked voice bouncing off her hardwood floor.

“Sorry Mac, I dropped the phone.”

“Figured. But I wanted to let you know about it before someone else called with the news.”

Veronica tensed at the thought of someone like Dick or Enbom calling to give her the news. “Thanks, Mac. I appreciate it. Can I call you later this weekend? It’s late here, and I have to be at work around five tomorrow morning?”

“Sure. Talk to you then, V.” The phone clicked dead. Veronica put it back on base and quietly padded to her couch. _What the hell happened?_

She sat on the couch, ideas of how Logan was killed filling her brain. An hour later, she sat up, took a strong shot of vodka and went to bed.

_Logan will wait until tomorrow._

-*-

The newsroom was busier than usual for a Friday morning. The staff flittered around the floor with all of the energy of a Monday, leaving Veronica confused.

“What’s going on Larry?” she asked one of the writers as she pushed towards her desk.

“We got word this morning of a some guy dying in California. The Entertainment section is all over it and they wanted us to do some leg work. You up for it?”

“As if I have a choice,” she retorted.

“Excellent. Can you handle finding out about his guy’s past. Some guy named Echolls.”

“I can,” she quietly replied, before bee-lining to her desk. She ignored the fact that Larry seemed totally obvious to Logan’s life, but then she remembered that he hadn’t grown up with the boy.

_No one remembers who he is now. Must be happy with that, at least._

-*-

“Dad, why can’t you tell me anything else? You’re still around town? I _need_ something,” she pleaded over the phone.

“I don’t know much, sweetie. Just that he was shot, close-range outside the KTML office Wednesday night. No one saw anything else, and there’s no tape of the parking lot.”

A loud sigh escaped her lips before she continued. “Thanks, Dad.”

“No problem. Just remember that this is Neptune. You should really forget about it and enjoy Boston.”

“This is for work, Dad, but thanks anyway.” She pushed the phone back into place, and stared at her desk. To anyone in her office, Veronica had nothing to show for her hours of work this morning. There was nothing written down on one of the myriad legal pads on her desk.

Larry popped his head into her cubicle as she sat at her desk motionless.

“Got anything, Mars? Julie’s getting really antsy.”

“Yeah, I do. Tell Julie I’ll be down with the details in a second.”

Larry walked away, nodding at Veronica’s statement.

Keith’s message to forget about Neptune crept into her mind as she walked over to Julie’s desk, but Veronica knew that she’d never get that town out of her—no matter what, she couldn’t let go.


End file.
